It is often desirable to clean and polish poles and other cylindrical objects, such as decorative poles and vertical fitness poles, as such objects can accumulate dirt, dust, wax, oil, etc. Cleaning and polishing poles by hand can be a difficult, tedious and time-consuming task. Relatively tall vertical poles can be especially difficult to conveniently reach to clean. Some prior art devices have been developed to aid in particular aspects of pole cleaning. However, many of these devices are limited in adjustability, do not allow for great height reach, are not convenient to use, are not sturdy and durable, and/or do not allow for ease of storage and transport. The present disclosure is directed to addressing these limitations and others.